How to save a life
by I'm Ralph
Summary: ¿Qué hice mal? Perdí un amigo en la amargura. Y me hubiera quedado toda la noche despierto contigo si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida. Pones OS!


**RALPH IS BAAAAAACK**

**Este OS esta basado en la canción How to save a life de The Fray, y es altamente recomendado que la lean con la canción puesta porque asi tiene muuucho más sentido. **

How To Save A Life

Miro el agua a mis pies. Éste lugar es el mismo en el que hemos estado tantas veces, sin embargo ha cambiado tanto...

_Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk _

Lo único que me importa es el hecho de que tengo la peor sensación del mundo y que nunca pensé que la sentiría, al menos no por tu culpa. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿Qué hice mal? Y no lo sé, y duele tanto que me impide respirar.

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay righ _

Fue tan gradual como es doloroso ahora, pero no puedo decir que no me di cuenta. No puedo decir nada, porque el aire no entra a mis pulmones por más que respire. Ahora entiendo que decidí ignorar lo que nos pasaba hasta que no tuve más opción que hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez se hubiera hecho algo antes...

_Between the lines of fear and blame _

Y cuando lo hice dolió tanto... La sensación fue aún peor, la culpa me golpeó por más que tantas charlas con el psicólogo me hubieran convencido de que no lo era. Tenerte en frente, y saber que sólo son eran restos de quien solía ser mi amigo, me hizo un agujero en el alma. Cuando decidí que teníamos que hablar, ¿me equivoqué? Porque sentí que conmigo sólo intercambiaba palabras vacías mientras que yo intentaba que te abrieras conmigo.

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Me pregunté si lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido, si no tendrían que hacer esto las personas que tú habías elegido para que siguieran formando parte de tu vida, porque, después de todo, no me habías elegido a mí.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness _

Tus otros amigos son más permisivos y no se preocupan por tí de la misma forma que yo, porque piensan que vas a estar bien. Yo soy el que sí quiere saber qué tal está, y al parecer eso no es lo que tú quieres cerca. Tal vez te hace darte cuenta de lo que te estás haciendo.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

Hablamos por minutos que se sintieron horas inútiles, el silencio fue horrible y las palabras aún peor. Creo que pensaste que yo era estúpido, que me harías creer todos esos "no me pasa nada".

_Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence _

Intentar pasar aquel escudo fue lo más frustrante. Sentí cada uno de mis esfuerzos por entenderte fallar, y nuestra amistad decaer a cada palabra que emitías con tono frío. Y al final, el sentimiento de perderte a tí, a mi razón de existir -porque es lo que eres, Danny, eres mi razón de todo- fue más fuerte y tuve que salir de tu casa o no podría aguantarme las lágrimas.

Si hubiera llorado, ¿me hubieras abrazado?

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you_  
Sólo me queda desear que logres sobrevivir, Dan. Se que, de seguir queriendo vivir, cada moneda que hubiera tirado a una fuente, y cada vela en mi tarta de compleaños, hubiera ido destinada a tí.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_Sequé las lágrima antes de entrar a casa, porque lo que menos quería era preocupar a mi madre.

Es como si te estuvieras cayendo por un risco y yo no pudiera extender mi mano para salvarte. Y en cambio yo voy a saltar, Dan. Voy a saltar de este puente en el que hemos estao juntos tantas tardes antes de que yo hiciera lo que fuera que hice para que quisieras dejarme de lado.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed _

Darte la opción de elegir no fue una buena idea, porque yo sabia que no me elegirías a mí. Nunca lo has hecho. Siento que nuestra relación se ha mantenido sólo gracias a mis esfuerzos por tenerte cerca, por tener una razón para vivir.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

¿Por qué fuí? ¿Por qué no lo dejé, y continuamos con esa cosa superficial en la que se convirtió lo que había ido mi única amistad? ¿No tendría que preocuparme por tí? Sería egoísta dejarte morir por culpa de las drogas, sólo para tenerte un tiempo más.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

Me acerqué más al borde de la baranda. Me había descalzado y pude ver mis medias favoritas. Me había vestido para la ocasión y todo. Acaricié mi collar, el que tú me habías regalado.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Una lágrima amarga cae por mi mejilla y se funde con el agua que está a mis pies, que corre furiosa.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

Y entonces sucedió. Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, que me alejaron de mi muerte intencional.

_Had I know how to save a life._

Te miré a los ojos y tú a los míos, y vimos las lágrimas en los ojos del otro y ambos comprendimos lo que había estado a punto de suceder y nos echamos a llorar.

-Lo siento Doug, lo siento. Perdón... -susurraste contra mi pelo, antes de darle un beso, y por primera vez en todo este tiempo sonaste como el Danny que yo amaba.

_How to save a life_

Y lo gracioso, Dan, es que tú me salvaste la vida.

_How to save a life._

**Sí, no hay Pones action, pero a que es cuquis?**


End file.
